


Give It Back!

by FangirlingThroughTheNight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Annoyed!Hermione, Confused!Lavender, Crack, Friendship, Humor, Slight Kleptomania, Where everything is happier, also hermione has been exposed to harry too much, also lavender makes more of an effort to reach out to harry and hermione, and they reach back, and women, lavender and parvati are still friends tho, mischievous!harry, no beta we die like men, written when i was twelve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 15:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14108943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlingThroughTheNight/pseuds/FangirlingThroughTheNight
Summary: In which Harry steals things from a certain individual for fun, Hermione is pissed, and Lavender is confused. AU. Very AU.





	Give It Back!

**Author's Note:**

> Written when I was twelve, and published due to nostalgia. AU. Very AU.

It started with a quill.  
  
Harry had forgotten his that day, and he knew Hermione, still having muggle tendencies, carried hers around in a pencil pouch.  
  
He stole one of them, and used it. At the end of the day, he decided to keep it, because she wouldn't notice one missing, right?  
  
Yeah, no. Keep dreaming, Harry.  
  
When she noticed, she interrogated every girl in Gryffindor Tower, as well as students from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Harry relished in the sheer chaos that resulted.  
  
Since then, he had stolen little things from her and gleefully watched the chaos that unfolded, all without getting caught. Some would call it Kleptomania. Harry called it his Marauder tendencies.  
  
Which brought them to what was happening now.  
  
He had felt restless recently and decided he needed to do something dramatic, although he normally hated drama.  
  
Naturally, he decided he needed to steal her hairbrush. Obviously, she caught him.  
  
"Give it back!", she screeched at the top of her lungs, lunging for him."I'm going to kill you, and I'm going to enjoy it!"  
  
He danced out of her reach, holding her hairbrush above his head. "Keep trying, maybe you'll get it someday!"  
  
"You little -", she started, before tripping over Parvati's trunk. "Carnificina!", she shrieked, pointing her wand at him.  
  
He dodged the dark pain curse effortlessly, as she chased after him, hoping to reclaim what was hers. Finally, she caught him and smirked.  
  
"You're the one who's been stealing my stuff, aren't you?" she snapped.  
  
"What are you two doing?!" a new voice shrieked.  
  
Harry and Hermione froze.  
  
"Harry, why are you in the girls' dorms, and Hermione, I thought you said you were going to make your books take up less space, not create a mess!"  
  
Harry and Hermione turned to face each other in horror.  
  
"I thought you put up silencing charms!" Hermione hissed.  
  
"I did!" Harry hissed back.  
  
"Then how did Lavender catch us?" she snapped.  
  
"You two do realize I can hear you, right?" Lavender asked, eye twitching.  
  
Harry slipped into "Innocent Mode", as Hermione called it.  
  
"I didn't do anything," he said, with a perfect impassive mask. "It was all Hermione."  
  
Hermione's jaw dropped. "Liar!" she hissed, turning to glare at him.  
  
"Now, you two can explain why you thought it was a good idea to run around the dorm room and make a lot of noise." Lavender said flatly.  
  
Harry and Hermione exchanged looks. This was going to take a while.

 


End file.
